grand_line_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Argo Murciélago
Appearance Argo is a 17 year old man standing at roughly 6’5 with a head of shortly cropped brown-auburn hair on his head and some sprinklings of light stubble on his chin. His frame is well built and tanned after years if brawling and occasionally working at the docks. He wears a simple white wife beater and brown shorts. On his right bicep he has tattooed a simple crown. Personality Argo is a proud man, proud of what he does and what he's doen he attempts to live without any regrets. Alongside that pride is his ambition to become the Strongest and that is what constantly pushing him forward. But outside of that Argo is a very open and friendly man, he attempts to befriend nearly everyone he comes across. Despite not having much formal education he has a savage intelligence that allows him to pick up on things very quickly and this matched with his street smarts just makes him a curious man to meet. Biography For the most part he had lived a life uncharacteristic of those who would find themselves roaming the high seas. He grew up and lived in a medium sized town with a somewhat bustling port. His father was a foreman of this somewhat bustling port, a rough and tumble man who still had time to raise young Argo when he wasn’t cracking the heads of those rookie pirates that thought it wasn’t hip to pay the dock master or his foreman. Argo grew up to be proud of his father who was a proud man in his own right. Pride breeds Pride or something like that. His Son proud of the Strength of the Father and Father proud of the growing strength of the son. And Strong was Argo who made his name known throughout the docks which he made his haunt, always with a smile he found himself throughout the warehouses. When he was there he would be getting into brawls and fight, the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree in the Murcielago case. But Argo fought for the sake of winning, the sake of proving his own strength in the comparison of others. But never out of sheer spite he would fight but he was just merely ascending the steps of the ladder. And for the most part the young Murcielago was able to ascend these steps without many beat downs coming back his own way. On occasion he would take his licks and beating but that was simply a part of the experience his Father would tell him, but it would take in stride, first making himself “King of the Hooligans” and beating up on anyone who would dare encroach on his title, and by the age of 15 he had made a name for himself in the city of ports as the rough and tumble guy. That is until some small fry pirate captain with a price on his head rolled into the port. So Argo did what any rough and tumble guy did and beat him up! And apparently when some Marines had rolled on by on a patrol ship they had offered him some Belli for the guy he had beaten up. Belli for beating up strong guys?! Sounds like a good deal and a great way to keep climbing. So he set sail at the prime age of 17. Character Stats Professions Primary: Martial Artist A Martial Artist is someone who specializes in hand-to-hand combat, completely or very close to unarmed. They usually have good insight in the aspects of weight, balance and movement of the body. Characters who have this profession have no maximum rank for combat techniques involving martial arts. Primary Trait: Characters with this profession have access to certain additional traits and may create "Stance" techniques. Secondary: ☀Merchant Merchants are fairly charismatic people who are skilled in both bargaining and selling things to others. Their expertise means that they are very knowledgeable of the economy, and deal with all manner of merchandise. Additionally, they they tend to be well-connected in trading circles. Hardened Fighter (1 Trait) Through excessive training in breaking planks, punching rocks, and all those durability-building exercises, the character’s arms, up to their elbows, and their legs, up to their knees, have gained flesh that is as hard as iron, making them much more resistant to physical damage. Fate of the Strong (3 Traits): By placing traits in Fated, you lock them until the next time you earn a trait. You may put as many traits as you have into fated. In the meantime, you get a temporary boost of (# of traits in fated, multiplied by 3) to your strength stat. This does not increase technical scores or technical rank. Combat ''Techniques:'' Total Tp:40 Amount Used:20 Amount left: 20 Beli Shot (Rank 4) Range: Melee Stat: Str A hard shot, the kind able to be thrown from anywhere -Beli Blow (Rank (10) Branched: Beli Shot ; Range Melee; Stat Str; A even harder shot, requiring his feet be planted, but the payoff being he gets even more power, he’s capable of knocking them away Royal Suplex (Rank 10) Range Melee; Stat Str Argo once he has a hold on his opponent, explodes up and outward to toss his opponent overhead, either tossing them or slamming them into the earth Items Anything of monetary value to your character specifically should be listed here. Double Bar Steel Knuckle Dusters(27000):☀Knuckle Dusters of a slighly more complicated design, One bar goes across the knuckles and another goes over the back of the hand Category:Bounty Hunter Category:NPC